


Bug Thief（1）

by PinkDance721



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, jbaek, 强制, 洁虎, 略微g向, 虎受, 血腥慎入
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDance721/pseuds/PinkDance721
Kudos: 7
Collections: dmf





	Bug Thief（1）

姜东昊是被门外的声响惊醒的。

凝结在眼睑的血液迫使他放慢了睁眼的速度。仅仅是轻微的眼部动作也能够牵动起整个头部清晰的剧痛，脑中全是血管的轰鸣声，像是被重型车碾过一般的痛苦不堪。

他努力让视线聚焦在左右晃动的方形线条上，他不清楚那是桌子，还是门的形状。

底下很明显是一张木质的审问椅。皮带将自己的双臂牢牢捆在扶手，双脚同样未能幸免地被冰冷的脚环固定。逐渐活动起来的手心有意无意探摸过边沿，直至指头碰到了粘糊糊的液体，他才完全清醒过来。

挣扎着歪歪扭扭坐起身，勉强稳住了脑袋，终于看清了周围的环境。房间内只有一个脏兮兮的通风孔，空气实在是不流通。霉湿空气的味道在迟缓运作的感官下无限放大，令人窒息。原来还有一盏白炽灯在他头顶摇晃闪烁。他借着光低头打量自己，注视着胸膛在血迹斑斑的衬衫下随着呼吸有规律地伏动。

那个人把自己关在了地下室。看这架势，多半逃不过一番严刑拷打。

姜东昊嗤地冷笑一声，向来只有他拷问别人的份，如今自己倒成了审讯椅上的主角。

他抬眼盯着面前灰蒙蒙的入口，门外交错逼近的脚步声清清楚楚地回响在耳际。沉重的铁门哐当一声打开，心脏还是不安分地剧烈跳动了一下。

自己一身污秽褴褛，他倒还是意料之中的西装笔挺，嘴里咬着烟，风度翩翩。

“人模狗样。”姜东昊发自真心的鄙夷。

对方远远就看见了自己狼狈的模样，紧绷的面部在浅淡的烟雾中若隐若现。唇角勾起了挑衅般大获全胜的弧度，烟嘴不自主地往齿间内挪动，充满了难以言喻的恶意。身后还跟着熟悉的郭医生，眉头紧锁提着医药箱，怕不是比被囚禁的自己还要忧郁几分。

“拎的是炸药箱吧。”对亲近的哥哥还是忍不住腹诽几句。

男人故意将步子放慢，落在医生背后，走向屋内另一把木椅自顾自坐下。

对未知命运的不安在胸口跳动得异常激烈，姜东昊却仍固执地盯着前方的男人。浅棕色的瞳孔里闪着一圈深黑的光，不带一丝畏惧。

对方兴致盎然地摆弄起桌上的器具，他早就感知到背后投来阵阵灼热的眼神。自幼灌输的家族规矩使得他并不着急直入主题，给予姜东昊对等的关注。从一开始就对猎物进行单方面压制，比剑拔弩张的正面对峙靠谱得多。

此刻郭英敏也已经走到他面前，半跪着为他清理伤口。温暖的掌心轻贴着后脑勺，蘸满碘伏的棉棒、略微刺鼻的气味、渐渐脱落的血痂...久违的肢体触碰给予的温度，让姜东昊开始有些精神恍惚。他就差那么几步，明明已经看到了远处那扇窗户透出的灯光；他本可以从暗巷中逃脱，全然不觉被人一棍击晕；接着发生了什么，他显然无法记忆。姜东昊只知道，那一棍把他最后的希望砸了个稀巴烂。

“让你受伤的是个新人，”郭英敏继续着手上的动作，轻声说道：“他已经被处决了。”

心中分明有了同样荒唐的答案。他很想说话，但是空气里像是有不可名状的东西钳住了他的舌头，只能缄默不语。他认定自己就是被敲傻了。他无法控制自己，想象着那个心急邀功的陌生青年，满脸惊愕地接受死亡，现场溅迸起糖浆般浓稠的鲜红液体...

“东昊，不要惹他生气，你清楚的。”医生的忠告不像是平常苦口婆心的语气，担忧的情绪映现在他清亮的双眼中。姜东昊即将爆发的气话顿时卡在喉间，他低垂着眼，眼睫颤个不停。来者的状况他不用半秒钟就能摸清：兄长大概还不知道具体发生了什么。以他对两个弟弟的脾性的了解，他只好先苦兮兮当个和事佬，调和一下。

郭英敏也实在是想不通，刚到洛城一个礼拜，先是被告知首领离奇丧命，仓皇返途中再是兄弟闹着窝里斗......珉起风风火火到机场接他的时候，姜东昊已经被抓入囚室，昏迷不醒。

“他说是我杀了老头子，我没有。”他声音沙哑得厉害，浓眉之下的眼睛竟迷迷蒙蒙起了水雾，涌现着沮丧和不安。深知自己向来是一碗水端不平，郭英敏根本就没有怀疑过他，自己也算看着他长大的。印象中姜东昊一贯是很强悍却又很单纯，忠心耿耿，交谈时总挂着爽朗的笑容，如此脆弱狼狈的一面实属罕见。可是在这个情形下，他又能做些什么？对方一个手指头就可以把自己碾死，他更不可能拖累自己的家人...

“哥，你先出去。”背后冷不丁传来阴沉的男声。姜东昊立刻别过脸闭合双眼，下颚线条紧绷。郭英敏站起身，左右为难，开口时甚至带着有些讨好的意味：“头皮的伤口没处理，还得剃一下...”“哥没有带剃刀。”对方不容反抗的命令噎得他手足无措。

“钟炫。”

“嗯？”

“他很虚弱，你别...”“箱子放着吧。”

没有任何周旋的余地，医生只得空手往外走。握着把手回头望了望姜东昊，四目相对，男人的浅棕眼眸里已见不到任何湿润的痕迹。郭英敏动作滞了滞，心想着他怎么做到自如地控制情绪，带上门便离开了。

姜东昊此刻真是膈应极了。冰凉的手指挑开领口往里探入，在紧实的肌肤上肆意游走。掠过分明的锁骨，移到隆起的肩颈，最后停在了上臂。烟草味直窜鼻尖，他咬着唇克制呼吸，尽力忽略对方富有情色意味的抚摸。

金钟炫只觉得他隐忍的姿态着实有趣，随即一把将他的袖子褪到臂弯，露出夸张的虎头刺青，一边的胸膛和腹肌也见了光。姜东昊气得浑身打颤，眼眸载着强韧的怒意，剧烈起伏的胸肌饱满强健，更让人血脉偾张。

金钟炫没有理会对方猛烈的情绪变化，不慌不忙地从医药箱中拿出注射器和装有透明液体的针剂瓶，熟练地将药水吸入针管。轻轻往下一按，药液呲地一声，从针头飚了一点出来。

他压根就没打算为男人消毒。弯腰准备注射时，却发现对方的胳膊绷紧得坚硬，一时半会儿还真不可能扎进去。

“放松。”金钟炫神情冷然。

“滚出去。”姜东昊咬牙切齿，毫不示弱。

西装男人蓦地直起身，取出唇边还在燃烧的烟卷，直接摁在了对方锁骨下方的皮肤旋转碾灭。姜东昊被烫到发出痛苦的惨叫，随后呼哧呼哧地倒抽凉气。他甚至闻到了一种诡异的皮肉烧焦的味道，还冒着点烟，引得他胸腔一阵阵的疼痛和恶心，几乎快要呕出来了。

金钟炫甩开烟头，迅速将针尖刺进体内，甚至故意把推药的速度放慢。男人被折磨得面色惨淡，这极大满足了他内心的病态愉悦，下腹也开始隐隐发胀。

他一脚踢开边上的药箱，和针头一起丢掉了注射完的针筒，任由男人小臂上鲜红色的针孔渗出血液。“妈的...你给我打了什么？”终于缓过神来，姜东昊哑着声质问。他察觉到自己的力气正在流失，犯恶心的生理感越发强烈，头晕目眩。更糟糕的是从骨髓内散发的燥热，失控一般横冲直撞，涌进所有器官。

“你杀了我父亲。”  
“摄像头拍到进入房间的人只有你，当晚也有人作证。”  
“我没有杀他。他收养了我，我绝对不会...”

“告诉我你把东西藏哪儿了，我就不会杀了你。”  
“不是我拿的，我没有做！明明是你...”

“只要承认是你杀了首领，项链物归原主，我一定会保住你的性命。”  
“我没有做过的事情，死了我也不会认。”

“他到底是谁？值得你这么做？”金钟炫用力钳住男人的脖颈，立马掐出了清晰的鲜红指印。  
“放我走，咳...不然就杀了我。”姜东昊半阖着眼，抗拒的意味十足明显。

“不行，我不会放你走的，更不可能让你这么轻易地死。”金钟炫声音陡变，颌骨肌肉就在皮肤下动个不停，咄咄逼人。“你所做的一切，想用死来抵消根本不够。你对不起我的父亲，对不起出生入死的弟兄！还有，还有这么信任你的我...”

“钟炫，”

对方激动的控诉在听到自己的名字时戛然而止。他带着些许希冀的目光俯视着眼前的人，暗暗祈祷他会良心发现，承认自己的过错。唇瓣一翕一合，简简单单三个字，震得金钟炫大脑嗡嗡作响。

“你不配。”

说他不配。这么多熟识中，他最不需要对不起的人，就是自己。经历了这么多，他从来不值得纳入姜东昊的考虑范围内，第一个会被摘掉的人永远都只会是金钟炫而已。他原以为胜券在握，如今却被一句语调平平的“你不配”，击溃了整个心理防线。

姜东昊对谁都可以心软，唯独对自己强硬得很，亮出赤红的鳞片，灼热且刚硬。纵使处于劣势，也会傲慢地扬起脑袋，寥寥几句，就能不费吹灰之力，将自己踩在脚底。

要是能折断他的翅翼就好了，只有痛到极点了，姜东昊才能认清现状。折磨到他半生不死，逼得他一了百了。等到能够圈在怀里，乖巧地舔舐伤口，眼里只有自己就好了。金钟炫对自己几近扭曲的想法格外欣喜，毕竟他掌握着对方的生杀大权。

“没关系，”他收回手，艰难地扯开嘴角，露出了一个古怪的笑容，“你还不明白自己的处境。”

姜东昊知道自己戳准了对方的弱点，反正横竖都是死，用不着吝啬内心的嫌恶。相识这么多年，金钟炫杀伐决断的性格他早就领教了。

他忽然感觉到脚腕一片温热，铁制的桎梏被取下。不过因为药物的作用，双腿沉重无力，否则他绝对会踹上这个虐待狂两脚。直到男人的手不安分地摸上了裤腰，他的太阳穴剧烈地跳动了一下，姜东昊就算再迟钝也该知道这个动作的意图。他强压着不适，恶狠狠地威胁说：“我警告你，最好不要继续。”

金钟炫感到好笑，嘲讽道，“你也可以还手。”

“我操你妈！！！”姜东昊终究还是爆了粗口，对方已经三下五除二连带着底裤，把下身的衣物全部扒走随手扔在地上。健壮的蜜色大腿暴露在空气中，阴冷的湿气直钻腿间。姜东昊满面通红，气得受伤的后脑勺突突跳疼。手指掐进丰满的大腿根部，利落地掰开了男人的身体。阴茎形状可观，股间隐秘的穴口甚至有些湿润泛红，金钟炫的喉结不自觉地上下滚动。一施力，姜东昊两腿都被架到了肩上，他也可以肆无忌惮地打量起眼前媚艳的风光。

姜东昊牙齿都在打颤，恨不得咬舌自尽。私密位置突然遭到了异物的侵犯：两根手指在体内随意摸索着，模拟着性器抽插的速度，滑腻的水声令人面红耳赤。姜东昊高仰着头，胸膛冒着细细的汗珠，喉间忍不住溢出了一声撩人的呜咽。金钟炫感觉自己的下体硬得发疼，一把抽出沾满蜜液的手指。拉开裤链，滚烫的阳具一下子弹到了男人挺翘的臀肉上，激起了短暂的肉浪。他左手抓住姜东昊的膝弯，握住欲望对准穴眼，一寸一寸向里推进。

男人也不知道是哪里爆发来的力量：结实的长腿突然移动，用尽全身力气夹住了对方的颈项，双眼发红，以一种夹断来犯者颈骨的决心反抗着。金钟炫的确没有想到，男人强韧到能压过药效，为了阻止自己的强暴。

姜东昊看到对方脸色已经涨红到发青，也不敢松懈腿部的力量。至少让他晕过去，他绝对不会让金钟炫得逞。

只见对方眯起眼睛，从后腰掏出一把做工精良的匕首。大拇指一推，刀鞘飞落，刀刃上镌刻着他熟悉的虎首纹案，笔直地插入姜东昊毫无防备的左手背上。“啊——”男人发出了完全变调的惨叫，双腿瞬间放开。冰冷的利器直直穿过宽大的手掌，这种恶毒的伤害是正常人都会痛到晕死的程度。姜东昊几乎是要丧失意识了，下唇被咬得血流如注，手指颤颤巍巍地抽动。他已经没有力气去看自己的手掌是什么样的惨状，他只想死得痛快一点。

此时金钟炫气息已经平缓过来。他回味着男人被刺穿手掌的那一刻，粗壮的性器在肠肉的急剧收缩下达到了临近射精的快感，可能都快要“夹断”了。姜东昊现在就像一个血肉模糊的破布娃娃，任由自己摆布，这血腥和淫靡的一切都属于他。金钟炫也不管男人是否清醒，开始挺动腰腹，将分身无情地埋入湿热的肉穴，在他体内发狠抽插着。殷红得可怜的后穴泛着白沫和血丝，囊袋撞在男人臀部拍打出响亮的“啪啪”声。

门外传来医生焦急的呐喊和撞击声，咚咚作响。

姜东昊感觉自己不停穿梭于清醒与无意识之间，他好想求救，张着嘴却喊不出一点声音。身体由着对方的抽送无助地上下颠簸，下半身忍受着撕裂的凌迟，骇人的伤口也在不断被磨出鲜血。血液承受不住地向下滴落，在地面上凝结了一层，像猩红的裙摆一样铺散开来。

施暴者箍着男人的窄腰毫无章法地往里捅，虽然对方的性器疲软地耷拉着，显然无法投入这场疯狂的性爱中。他太沉溺于这次侵暴的快感了，每一下都无比凶狠。最后竭尽全力的一挺，顶端瞬间喷发，在紧致的肠壁内灌入了精液，男人的小腹被内射到隆起了微妙的弧度。金钟炫喘着粗气，低头看到男人已经昏死过去，眉心紧蹙，颊边还有尚未干涸的泪痕。他伸过手，指腹轻轻摩挲着姜东昊的眼角，抿嘴不语。

缓慢退出对方的体内，白浊的精液哗啦啦相争涌出，顺着股缝流到了大腿内侧。金钟炫呼吸一紧，盯得有点失神。他清楚如果再做下去，男人就不仅仅是昏迷这么简单了。

他起身整理好着装，脱下西装外套，轻柔地盖住了男人一片狼藉的下身。一开门就被郭英敏发疯似地揪着衣领，“金钟炫——你不要欺人太甚！”儒雅的风度荡然无存。男人面无表情拽开了对方，声调毫无波澜：“你还是先看看他吧。”说完便抬脚离开了。

医生恶狠狠地剜了他一眼。快步走上前察看情况，眼前惨烈的景象惊得他整个人差点瘫软在地上。

地下室回荡着哀切的啜泣。


End file.
